


put your complaints in the box

by harleysdiamonds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleysdiamonds/pseuds/harleysdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arkham puts a suggestion box in the common room, and as you can guess, it doesn't get used appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your complaints in the box

**SATURDAY.**

Good day, patients.

The suggestion box is open for any and all issues or questions that you may have. While talking to your assigned therapist is important, we at Arkham know that some of you may be a little timid to speak out in the open.

The steps are simple. Take the pen connected to the table and write your suggestion on the slips of paper to the side. Place the paper into the box.

Toward the end of the week, staff will look over and find a solution on what you had to say.  
Threats of violence or any hate speech will not be tolerated.

Thank you. - Arkham

Arkham, if you really are so determined to treat us like infants, then I ask you to add nap time to our daily activities - Riddler

This is the dumbest thing you people have come up with - Two Face

I doubt you'll even bother to consider my words, but I'd really love a larger window in my room. - Ivy

I wanna share a cell with Mr. J! I demand to share a cell with Mister J! - Harley

_( many hearts and smiley faces are doodled around the paper, along with a Joker stick figure )_

Harley is stupid. Pass it on - Joker

Why don't we have a taco Tuesday? - Joker

Fried chicken Friday? - Joker

Spaghetti Sunday? - Joker

**SUNDAY.**

Just your daily reminder that this idea is terrible - Two Face

Croc would like a cell with taller ceiling. Thank you - Croc

I see you people still don't know what you're trying to accomplish with this - Scarecrow

Idiots - Scarecrow

What's stupid, dull, and dumb? This idea - Riddler

I will admit, that was not one of my bests - Riddler

I think I just saw Harley and Ivy making out in the hall way. Sorry this isn't a suggestion I just wanted to tell someone - Some Boring Inmate

Turn to the back of this paper - Joker

_( on the back, it reads 'HAHA MADE U LOOK' )_

**MONDAY.**

Mister J cries in his sleep. Pass it on - Harley

Wait never mind don't pass it on he just apologized - Harley

Tell Joker to stop making cannibal jokes every time I walk into the common room - Croc

Tell Joker to stop making _Wizard of Oz_ references every time I walk into the common room - Scarecrow

Tell Joker to stop - Ivy

Seriously, why hasn't he been put down yet? - Ivy

If you people ever need assistance with that, I'll be glad to help - Ivy

This is still dumb - Two Face

**TUESDAY.**

This pen is already running low on ink. You guys are cheap - Riddler

Please fire the guard named Scott he was being super mean today - Harley

I still see no announcements for taco Tuesday. chop chop, people! - Joker

Would it kill the staff to supply more greenery in the lunches given? - Ivy

**WEDNESDAY.**

LET ME WATCH THE DISNEY CHANNEL AGAIN. YOU CAN'T REVOKE THAT - Harley

WHY IS THE DISNEY CHANNEL BLOCKED? ARE YOU NUTS? - Joker

Thank you, staff. If I had to hear one more cover of _Let It Go_ by Harley I think I would've died - Riddler

And while Joker's singing voice isn't that awful, hearing him sing _Part Of Your World_ is frankly horrifying - Riddler

Still dumb - Two Face

**THURSDAY.**

Why the hell is Fifty Shades Of Grey on the book shelf? - Two Face

I'm disgusted by this entire establishment honestly - Ivy

Let Mister J outta solitary this ain't fair at all! - Harley

SCOTT WAS ASKING FOR IT OK - Harley

And people survive all the time with missing eyes trust me I know - Harley

_( more heart doodles across paper )_

My suggestion is that the suggestion box should be smashed to bits with a hammer - Scarecrow

I saw Jon's paper and I agree - Riddler

**FRIDAY.**

The suggestion box is now closed. We will review each and every slip to determine which ones will satisfy each inmate equally, and so your stay here will be more to your liking.

Thank you to everyone who participated, and have a good day.

\- Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a tumblr post about the rogues, if you're curious


End file.
